zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Business Scrub
Business Scrubs are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They will instantly attack whomever comes close to them by spitting Deku Nut; if the nuts are deflected back onto them, or they are defeated by other means, they reluctantly attempt to do business with or offer advice to Link. Like Deku Scrubs, some Business Scrubs are able to use the plant-like vestige on their head to fly. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Business Scrubs are found in Hidden Holes and dungeons, where they sell a variety of items Link can usually find at stores, but at higher prices. Some Business Scrubs will offer to increase Link's ability to carry more of a specific item for a small fee. In this game, they can also be "uprooted" if Link pounds the ground with the Megaton Hammer. A Piece of Heart can be bought from one Business Scrub found outside the entrance to Lake Hylia. Navi's Note The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Business Scrubs play a part in Title Deed trading quest. This is the only game in which Business Scrubs do not appear as enemies in any capacity. Business Scrubs make their home inside Deku Flowers; Business Scrubs who have "settled down" wear distinctive hats which cover up the growths on their heads, which they remove whenever they move to another Deku Flower, using their vestiges as propellers to glide through the air. Business Scrubs have a noticeably more bulky appearance, and boast small, leafy moustaches. All Business Scrubs found above ground are members of the Business Scrub Association. Though they sell several helpful items, in accordance to Association rules, most sell their wares only to races native to the region of Termina in which they do business. There is one Business Scrub in every cardinal direction and each has a different personality: * The Scrub in South Clock Town wishes to please his wife by bringing her a decorative souvenir from Clock Town. Though he sells nothing in town, he sells a Piece of Heart in his Hidden Hole in Termina Field. * The Scrub near Old Koume's Boat Cruise in the Southern Swamp dreams of doing business in the city. He sells Magic Beans exclusively to Deku Scrubs. * The Scrub in Goron Village is deeply homesick and longs to return to his heritage in the swamp. He sells Biggest Bomb Bags to Gorons in return for their Big Bomb Bags. * The Scrub renting Lulu's room in Zora Hall dislikes the atmosphere of the coast and hopes one day to work at a resort. He sells Green Potions to Zoras. * The Scrub living near Sakon's Hideout in Ikana Canyon is fearful of the undead on Ikana Hill. He sells Blue Potions to any race. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Most Business Scrubs in these games do not shoot nuts at Link. Instead, they simply sell items to him if he talks to them. In Oracle of Ages, Business Scrubs appear in the Fairy's Forest, on Crescent Island, and a few other places around Labrynna. In Oracle of Seasons, Business Scrubs appear sporadically in holes, dungeons, and the overworld. Two are found on Mt. Cucco and offer Link advice rather than items. Unlike other Business Scrubs in Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons, Link must deflect the nuts they shoot at him with his shield. Another Business Scrub is encountered in the Lost Woods area, and plays a part in the trading quest for the Noble Sword. A fourth is in Natzu, and will upgrade Link's Seed Satchel. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Business Scrubs appear occasionally, attempting to sell Link something once they have been "defeated". Unlike Deku Scrubs in previous titles, Business Scrubs need only be defeated once; upon revisiting the area, the Scrub will already be happy to trade with Link. Business Scrubs explain that they inadvertently spit seeds when they open their mouths to speak, and all they wish to do is sell their wares. One Business Scrub is encountered in North Hyrule Field during the events of the Picori Festival. The Business Scrub hits Princess Zelda with a nut; Link uses his newly obtained shield to drive back the Business Scrub. Another Business Scrub sells Link the Grip Ring, which is needed to advance in the game. Business scrubs will also sell Link items that he may need to progress such as bombs, but they will do so at high prices. See also * Deku Scrub * Mad Scrub es:Mercader Deku Category:Deku Scrubs Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies Category:Shops